Clamp plus Christmas equals Chaos
by Yui Miyamoto
Summary: [In progress - part 3 done] This is a mix of Clamp titles. What happens when Clamp invites all their 'models' of their series for a Christmas party? (Have fun!)
1. Part 1

Author's note: Yui doesn't own any of these titles. They're all Clamp's!  
  
Note to the wise: This is my official one hundredth fic. And yes, unusually, I don't think this has any point to it. It's just a fun Christmas fic. = ^_^ =  
I'm almost embarrassed to give it.  
  
--  
  
Christmas + Clamp = Chaos  
By miyamoto yui  
  
Part 1 – Model contact.  
  
Closing in, there were four chibis sitting in front of a television. When one goes closer, you would have seen…what?  
  
A bunny?  
A princess?  
A cat?  
And last but not least, a squirrel?!  
  
Mix that with a Playstation 2 and an unwrapped copy of X the video game.   
Not good.  
  
* sweatdrop *   
  
"I win!" shouts the chibi with bunny ears as she sticks her tongue out at the crowned princess.  
She points towards the screen at her player. Vaguely, this three-dimensional polygon person resembles Subaru Sumeragi! And the one who had lost was Seishirou Sakurazuka!  
  
(No way! --;;; That's been rigged!)  
  
"No fair!" Mokona Apapa the princess protested as she blinked her eyes in shock. "Just because you knew what was going to happen!"  
  
"You draw, I write." Nanase Ohkawa the bunny grinned an evil smile (maybe that's where Seishirou got his wonderful smirk?). "Hee."  
  
(Author's reaction: * wince * Whoa, that's harsh.)  
  
At this Mokona Apapa gave over her controller to Mikku Nekoi the cat. But all the while, she scowled at Ohkawa. (Was this where Subaru got his cute, pouty look? Let's see!)  
  
Still smiling, Ohkawa handed her black PS2 controller to Satsuki Igarashi the squirrel. Nekoi accepted it graciously as she whispered, "We're winning, we're winning!"  
  
"Grow up," Nekoi sarcastically replied while winking at Igarashi.   
  
Igarashi pouted. "You're one to talk. Making things like Wish and Suki Dakara Suki. Too fluffy!"  
  
As the game started, she picked her respective character: Yuzuriha.  
Igarashi did the same: Satsuki.  
  
"Ohoho! Now you're ticking me off!" Nekoi answered as Yuzuriha kicked Satsuki. "Chobits's pretty, but it's next to porn!"  
  
"But Ohkawa-san made the story for X too. That's not too clean either!"   
  
Hit, hit, punch.  
  
"You've got a point," Nekoi agreed as she nodded her head while concentrating on the game.  
  
  
  
After numerous tapping…  
Both of them shouted "AHHHH!"   
  
Blink, blink. The tv screen read "Draw" for both matches.  
  
They both sighed as all four of the chibis looked at one another. "What do we do for Christmas?"  
  
"Harass our models?" Ohkawa, the main editor, the head of all evil, answered with a spark in her eye.  
  
"Hee. Same thing every year," Nekoi replied as she smiled just as sinister.  
  
And all of them got to writing Christmas invitations…  
  
One day later, models for all their manga were contacted by snail mail, e-mail, holler, Beast, whatever.  
  
  
"But who's coming?" they asked among themselves.  
  
"Hokuto would definitely come," Apapa laughed as she took up the X game and looked at it carefully. "I knew I should have put more yellow on this…"  
  
"So that means Tokyo Babylon and X are coming." Ohkawa sighed. "If Hokuto comes, that means Subaru comes. And where Subaru comes, Seishirou is sure to follow. And let's not forget the fact that Kamui follows Subaru and then everyone from X follows Kamui."  
She took a deep sigh to catch her breath.  
  
"Definitely the Suki dakara Suki and Wish groups are coming." Nekoi smiled proudly. "They've never let me down."  
  
"It's a party. Chobits' members will come," Igarashi said matter-of-factly.  
  
They all nodded their heads.  
  
"Clamp Gakuen?" Ohkawa asked.  
  
They all giggled.  
  
"Maybe they'll make our cute blond boy come as a rep for that and Duklyon," Apapa laughed as she tried to clear her throat.  
  
"Clover?" Igarashi questioned. "How about them?"  
  
"They're required to come, remember?" Nekoi explained. "They're always depressed."  
  
Ohkawa asked, "How about the others? RG Veda? Rayearth? Secret chaser? Shade? Zyword? Hyper run? Derayd? Card captor? Shirohime? Gohou drug-"  
  
Apapa interrupted as she rose her hand in the air. "I need Gohou Drug to come. Those boys are so adorable."  
  
The three eyed her.  
  
"What?" Blink, blink went Mokona Apapa.  
  
"She really does get the best job. She spends the most time with them." Nekoi, Ohkawa, and Igarashi whispered to one another. "Hmm…"  
  
"Ahem. As I was saying," Ohkawa continued, "20 Mensou, Angelic layer, Clamp gakuen files, and Yumegari. Aren't we forgetting someone?"  
  
Apapa, Nekoi, and Igarashi looked at each other with guilt in their eyes.  
  
Ding! Ohkaway remembered! "Ah! The Miyuki-chan-mmm!"   
  
Ohkawa's mouth was cupped in a split-second as Nekoi looked around cautiously to make sure that there were no mirrors anywhere.  
  
"Shh! Remember what happened last year?!" Igarashi asked in loud whisper while surveying the room.  
  
"I like Miyuki-chan," Apapa said with a deadpan face.  
  
"We like her. We're scared of the company she brings along with her," Nekoi hissed as she let go of Ohkawa.   
  
  
They sighed as they all looked at the clock.  
  
  
Forty-eight hours to Christmas and counting…  
  
"What do we do 'til then?" Nekoi asked while taking the game cover away from Apapa.  
  
"Play video games?" Igarashi answered as she got a hold of a PS2 controller.  
  
Ring, ring.  
  
Apapa and Ohkawa blinked at one another with a frown.   
  
"And avoid Asuka…" they said at the same time.  
  
  
  
tsuzuku…  
  
--  
  
Author's note: Hee. It was just a concept. * shrugs shoulders * Yui-chan here cannot do comedy, so bear with her.  
Please take no offense to all the titles that I may have insulted. This is just all in good fun. I honestly do love all these titles and wish to buy them all someday! (Yui on a mission to seek out what is Clamp!) 


	2. Part 2

Disclaimer: All titles belong to Clamp.  
  
Clamp plus Christmas equals Chaos.  
By Miyamoto Yui  
  
Part 2 – Who's been naughty or nice?  
  
While the awesome four called Clamp bustled about in their humble abodes, they met up in their headquarters. Yes fans, that ultra-secret hideout that was super hush, hush.   
It was the place where the fridge was always full, the tv always on, video games galore, and the radio with a million cds next to it.  
  
The four chibis, in Santa hats, went about decorating as best as they could. Only, Apapa kept on saying, "But the color is off here, I think."  
"They won't notice. They'll get drunk anyway," Nekoi answered as she patted Apapa while both of them were staring at the Merry Christmas sign above them.  
"Anyone but Subaru-san. Please!" Igarashi sighed loudly. "He gets…rather…aggressive. And that's the way Seishirou-san likes him, but that started the uproar when Kamui got jealous. Then, Fuuma got mad and then the Miyuki-chan in Wonderland group totally indulged in it."  
  
They looked at each other, shrugged, and made sure that they had enough sake…  
  
Meanwhile, in many residences across Tokyo and wherever…  
  
In the Kinamoto household…  
"Clamp-san is having a party again this year!" Sakura squealed as she gave the note to her brother across the table.   
Touya, the stoic who was always calm, looked at her as if she had grown another head.  
"What? Li-kun will come and Tomoyo too. Yukito-san will love the food again," Sakura smile. "It'll be fun!"  
"They're the devils. They'll try that game again."  
"What game?" Sakura looked at her brother with confused eyes.   
"The one where Ohkawa-san thought it was fun to switch Yue and Yukito on me." Touya pulled on his collar and cleared his throat nervously. "And we'll just leave it at that."  
Blink, blink.  
  
  
In Ashura's home…  
"I want to go," he/she (we'll just stick with 'she' so that the author won't get too confused) said to Yasha.  
Yasha, who was doing sword practice, looked at Ashura with a sweatdrop. "I don't understand why you love going to their parties. There's nothing but utter chaos."  
"I'll feel just right at home!" She went up to Yasha and tugged on his sleeve. "Please?"  
Sigh…  
  
  
On Clamp Campus…  
The blond beauty called Nokoru held the invitation in his hands. The perfect head of hair suddenly sprang some out-of-place hairs as he groaned.  
Staring back at him was a small happy chibi from Ohkawa-san herself with a 'Hope to see you there, Nokoru-kun! Tee hee.'  
"What is it?" Suoh asked as he stared out the window. But when he turned around to see what was in the kaichou's hands, he frowned.  
Akira smiled and said, "So, should I start making a cake? We won't get out of it. We're a favorite of theirs. Besides, Utako will kill me if we don't go."  
They all sighed in unison with their heads down.  
  
The invitation for Duklyon?  
The boys knew that Clamp would invite them and so they invited themselves to go to the Bahamas…  
  
Blowing snow in some distant mountain range, the carrier handed the invitation to Shirohime herself. She smiled graciously as he left.  
"Ah, Clamp-san…"   
  
In Hinata's home…  
"Ooh, I think I'll make a new dessert~" she began to sing as Asou-sensei took out a cigarette from his jacket pocket.  
"Remember what happened last year?" Asou-sensei tried to reason knowing full well that once Hina got into one of her songs, she wouldn't stop.  
"I think everyone's nice," Hinata answered as she put on her baking gloves.  
"That's what you always say."  
Hinata came over to him and put her hands on his shoulders. "You mean you won't go with me?"  
"I didn't say that," Asou-sensei said as he blushed while looking at Hinata.  
Happily, Hinata went back to baking.  
"I can't leave you alone with those weirdos…" Asou-sensei commented under his breath.  
She glanced back at him. "Hmm? What did you say, dear?"   
"Nothing."  
  
In some heaven or hell…  
(Geez, Clamp just knows EVERYBODY, don't they???)  
  
"Party?" Kohaku blinked his eyes while watering the garden.  
"Let's go!" Koryuu shouted from the den.  
The rest of the gang nodded their heads.   
"It'll be great to get out of the house," the son of the devil answered.  
Shuuichirou nodded his head shyly while looking at Kohaku.  
Hisui smiled as Kokyou looked at S and K sighing. In annoyance he shouted, "Just do something already! Staring at each other gets annoying after a while."  
  
Miyuki-chan's house…  
She took the invitation to the living room and shifted her head from left to right. Then, she read it…  
But it was too late…  
The party goers were already quietly gathering beside her…  
  
In a drug store…  
"NO!!!!" Kudoh Kazahaya and Rikuoh Himura protested loudly as they looked at one another and at the special note in front of them.  
"Need you to come because if you don't…well, there isn't an 'else', is there, boys?" Apapa had written in red on a corner.  
  
  
In Hikaru's residence…  
"Think we should go?" She sat on the couch watching tv. But then, she turned around and looked at Lantis with her arms crossed. "What do you think? Whatever is fine."  
"Let's ask the others," Lantis answered with a smile. "Clef and Ascot didn't like being harassed. They were 'hugged-out' as you had put it simply."  
Smiling, Eagle-eye came into the room and lifted up his hands. "What's there not to like?"  
  
In Oujirou's residence…  
While Oujirou and Misaki were practicing with Wizard and Hikaru, they were talking to one another.  
"We've only been to one of them, Oujirou…" Misaki tilted her head at him.  
"Do you _really_ want to go?" He kept his eyes on Wizard because he knew he'd give in once he looked at her.  
She nodded her head.  
Then, he looked at her and knew it was all over. "Okay, let's call everyone…"  
  
In Hideki's apartment…  
"Chii?" Chii looked at the invitation in her hands and pointed at it. "Nani?"  
"Clamp's Christmas party invitation." Hideki said as he fixed up his room.  
"Will it make Hideki happy if we go?"  
Sumomo took the invite from Chii's hands and looked at it. Patting it, she gave her invisible stamp of approval and danced, "Let's go! Let's go!"  
"As long as everyone wants to go, I'll be happy," Hideki smiled as he whistled.  
"Then, let's go!" Chii laughed.  
"Yea~!" Sumomo cheered.  
  
While playing cards in Gingetsu's house, the cast of Clover kept their poker faces on.  
(Or was that natural? * sighs * Dunno.)  
"It's the invitation," Oruha said as she looked at in between her fingers.  
"Why can't I be called on a mission?" Kazuhiko thought silently.  
"Parties are fun…" Suu commented softly as she looked at her cards.  
"Gingetsu, what do you think?" Lan nudged him with his elbow.  
"If you tell me to." He smirked a bit.  
  
  
Sitting on a kitchen counter…  
Subaru and Kamui where leaning on each other's backs as they both opened their invitations at the same time.  
Kamui pouted as Subaru looked around trying to check if Hokuto was around.  
"I know you're frowning there, Kamui," Subaru sighed as he watched for any sign of Hokuto while putting the invite into his pocket.  
"We're the poster boys of angst. We are THE favorites of Clamp-san. We're their trademarks!" Kamui fidgeted around.  
"So we've been saying for years," Subaru sarcastically replied. "And X won't be done in a long, long while."  
Looking at his watch, he saw the date. "Yup, we're way past 1999 now. I wonder how the fans stand it."  
In a panic, Kamui suggested, "Let's say the invites were lost in the mail?"  
"By express mail, Kamui?" Subaru cleared his throat.  
"That's kind of dumb if we live in Tokyo."  
"Goes to show how much they want us there."  
Both sighed.  
"What are you guys talking about?" Hokuto asked as she came into the kitchen while trying to get a glass of orange juice.   
With slits for eyes, she poked Subaru on the nose. "Hand it over."  
"Geh." Subaru sighed and gave the letter over.   
"So, what do we go as this year? X or Tokyo Babylon?" Hokuto smiled happily. "I'll just surprise you because I'll get right to making our clothes."  
"Whoa…" Seishirou commented as he lifted his hands while Hokuto patted his cheek softly with a smile. "Ohh…"  
He chuckled while looking at Subaru. "Hope you try that sake again this year."  
Subaru, still at age 25, lifted up his shirt and blushed like there was no tomorrow.  
  
(AWWWWW….HOW CUTE~!!!)  
  
Kamui eyed Seishirou as the latter smirked.  
"Talking about the Christmas party?" Kotori said as she came from the door facing Kamui. "It'll be fun, Kamui."  
She patted his cheeks. "Don't frown."  
"But…" Kamui sighed again.  
"Seems like we're going," Satsuki said as she came into the kitchen to get a cup of coffee. She sat on the dining room chair with her legs crossed.  
"I promise that I won't trick you to go under a mistletoe this year, Ojou-san!" Sorata pleaded as he came into the kitchen also.  
Everyone looked at him and he pulled on his cap embarrassed.  
"So you've said for the past nine years," Arashi answered sharply as she sat by Satsuki.  
  
Kamui darted his eyes at Subaru, who was still red-cheeked looking at Seishirou.  
"So, who's going in what van this year?" Seishirou said as he lifted up his keys happily.  
  
  
But what about Secret Chaser, Shade, Zyword, Hyper Run, Derayd, Clamp Gakuen Files, Shinshunka Den and Yumegari? Unfortunately, because they were too recent or had gone to Clamp's parties in the past, they were excused this one year…  
They all sighed in relief…  
  
  
To be continued…  
  
--  
Author's note: Dunno if I'll get this done for tomorrow, but please enjoy what I have today. ^_^ Sorry if I messed up on what animals were each Clamp because I'm doing this memory. 


	3. Part 3

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Clamp.  
  
(Note: All the actors names were used to keep their real names private. In the Clamp Universe, people's ages are frozen unless otherwise indicated. What we mean is, for example, Subaru who should be technically twenty-eight years old is only twenty-five here.  
Just for your info, Clamp just observes their 'models' and uses their artistic license in order to make their stories. So, are things really fictional? You never know! Okee, that's what I've been told to say and they'll jump me if I say anymore! Promise you'll keep it a secret!)  
  
  
Clamp plus Christmas equals Chaos!  
By Miyamoto Yui  
  
Part 3 – Who are these weirdos? Falalalala!  
  
When the four little chibis were done, it was already Christmas Eve! They huffed and puffed as they sat randomly around their Christmas tree!  
And what a beautiful h-I mean, super hideout they had! There were snowflake trimmings on the walls as well as random pieces of icicles all over the house. Since they couldn't put lighting outside to indicate where and who they were, they heavily decorated their fresh, pine tree.  
They sweatdropped at the enormous size, yet it was so elegant at the same time. It was a gift from Shirohime who said that this year, "I should at least entertain anyone who comes near my home." She had come last year, but she felt the travel too far away from home, considering she wasn't a Tokyo native.  
Huffing and puffing still, the four chibis (who were still wearing Santa hats) looked at one another. Then, they made a line to make each room was to their liking.  
"Computer room, check. Bar, check. Videogame room, check. Dining room, check. Kitchen, check. Bedrooms, locked," they all mumbled at the same time. "Bathrooms, check."  
Then, Apapa, still trying to hold her laughter while pointing at the bar, "Enough sake?"  
The rest of the three grinned widely with their teeth shining.  
Apapa laughed. "Oh, okay, because I brought more plum wine!"  
They all giggled as they looked at the huge amounts of food they produced in two days along with decorating their whole hideout.  
Now, it was time for the guests to come.  
  
"Synchronize watches!" Ohkawa said as she pointed up her finger to the air.  
"Hai!" Igarashi, Nekoi, and Apapa answered at the same time. "All synchronized!"  
  
The cat Nekoi patted the bunny Ohkawa and whispered, "We've got _that_ room ready, right?"  
"Hey," Igarashi rubbed her chin, "Did we invite the cast of Combination and Moryukuden?"  
Apapa looked through her list while biting a pencil to make sure she had everyone. "Yeah, we did, but they both couldn't make it because they went out of the country."  
  
They went by the Christmas tree to relax and look at the Chobits clock on the wall. Well, all except Igarashi whom Nekoi shouted, "Don't even think about getting snacks there, Satsuki!!!"  
"Aww, man!" Igarashi said as she pouted while going to the Christmas tree, which was placed in the videogame room.  
"Bet you that Subaru gets drunk again," Ohkawa smiled as she looked at the others.  
"He's more sensible than to get drunk three times in a row!" Apapa protested.  
"Poor Subaru-kun…" Nekoi sighed. "He's always picked on."  
"He's so adorable though when he's drunk. You never know what he'll do. One time he was hiccupping and then last year, he passed out before Seishirou-san could even say anything to him!" Igarashi shouted in frustration. "Sigh, sigh."  
The three eyed her. "How do you know this?"  
Igarashi laughed sheepishly as she pointed at Apapa. "She was looking in on Eagle Vision, Hikaru, and Lantis!"  
"You should be ashamed!" Ohkawa gasped.   
Apapa gave a deadpan look at Ohkawa. "You're one to talk. You're little blond boy!!"  
Ohkawa blinked and then she smirked. "He's not so little anymore."   
They all sighed and that's when the first round of knocks came with the usual hi's and hellos. But, they were all dressed in themes.  
  
Round 1: Chobits  
"Don't you think we overdid it?" Hideki asked Clamp as he looked over at Yuzuki, Minoru, Ueda, Yumi, Chii, and Sumomo.  
"Yea! Yea! Merry Christmas!" Sumomo enthusiastically said from Chii's shoulder who was wearing a turban to showing her fake gold as one of the three wise men…  
  
Round 2: Gohou Drug  
"This just isn't right," Kudoh Kazahaya and Rikuoh Himura commented as they looked at the four chibis while holding out their white sheets in front of them.  
"He keeps on hitting me with his wings!" Kazahaya protested as they both went in…  
Apapa gave a hi-five to Nekoi.  
  
Round 3: Angelic Layer  
Oujirou and Misaki (with Wizard and Hikaru on their shoulders, respectively) smiled saying the others couldn't come while sweatdropping.  
"It's the theme, huh?" Ohkawa said matter-of-factly.  
Misaki scratched her head nervously. "Well, dressing as a red and white candy cane isn't considered normal…Eh heh heh…"  
  
Round 4: Rayearth  
Hikaru smiled as she happily greeted, "Merry Christmas!"  
Umi, Fuu, Ferio, Clef, Presea, Alcyone, Lantis, Ascot, Caldina, Mokona and Lafarga stood in a line after her with their heads down.  
"I'm not fit to be a snow fairy," Lantis sighed as everyone nodded their agreement.  
  
Round 5: Card Captor Sakura  
"Sakura, wait up-Merry Christmas!" Li-kun said as he bowed his respect with Sakura hugging the four-some who said that their outfits were so cute.  
Tomoyo, Eriol, Touya, and Yue/Yukito waved respectfully as they looked at each other. How had Tomoyo convinced their group that snowmen costumes were the way to go? Touya smirked though, "Been there, done that," he just thought.  
  
Round 6: Suki Dakara Suki,  
"Kizu and Tomoaki couldn't make it. They have an assignment somewhere," Asou-sensei said as he bowed politely to the chibis.  
"Merry Christmas!" Hina said as she present them with a bag full of cookies.  
"Hina does wonderful things," Apapa whispered to the other three as Asou-sensei and Hina went in. "And it's not the cookies! How'd she convince Asou-san to wear a gingerbread cookie outfit?"  
"It's the smile," Nekoi nodded proudly. "I taught her."  
  
Round 7: Clover  
All in evening wear, the cast of Clover made it to the doorstop of Clamp's secret hideout. Oruha patted Kazuhiko's tie as Lan brushed on Gingetsu's hair.  
It was Suu who bowed with her pixie wings. "Merry Christmas!"  
  
Round 8: RG Veda  
"The others…are occupied?" Yasha answered almost uncertainly as Ashura waved a happy hello to Clamp.  
Ashura pulled on Yasha's hand as they came in as shepherds. Yasha tried to hold onto his hat as Ashura excitedly ran to get to the videogame room.  
  
Round 9: Clamp Campus  
"Kaichou, next time let me pick what we're going to wear," Suoh said as he smiled at Clamp.  
Clamp smiled brightly at all three of them, especially Nokoru.  
Akira laughed as he bowed with Utako. "These Nutcracker outfits are so adorable!"  
Suoh sighed as Nokoru inched towards him. Nokoru whispered, "We're not in elementary school anymore…"  
  
Round 10: Miyuki  
"SHH!" She said with her head bent low. "I came alone."  
The chibis sighed as they saw a tiptoeing Miyuki-chan going through the doorway with her school uniform and a little white bear.  
  
Round 11: X/Tokyo Babylon  
As the cast of X came into the house, as the inhabitants of the North Pole, reindeers and elves alike.   
Fuuma blinked his eyes. "I'm not a elf and no one's going to take a picture of this."   
The last four people who had come in were Hokuto, Seishirou, Subaru, and Kamui. Subaru stood in back of Seishirou as Hokuto stood in front of Kamui.  
"Why…why must we always follow you?" Kamui asked Hokuto in desparation. With a grimace, Kamui's face was painted with a red dot on his nose and he had to wear elves clothing with antlers.  
"I-I thought I was the Kamui? Shouldn't I be able to avoid these things?" Kamui thought and mentally, Subaru answered, "Hokuto is Hokuto. It doesn't matter who you are. Period."   
"Ohohoho!" Hokuto laughed as she adjusted her 'head elf' uniform.   
Kakyou passed by and smiled happily at his girlfriend and Clamp.  
"Dammit…I'm not a girl," Subaru seethed through his teeth as he looked at his (rather sexy on his body) red Mrs. Santa outfit.   
Seishirou held his hand with a Santa hat on, "I'll help you, honey."  
Clamp burst out in giggles as they greeted, "Merry Christmas!"  
They eyed Subaru and Kamui.  
  
"I'll be your wife for a day if you don't let them touch me!" Subaru suddenly shouted at the heat of the moment as he closed his eyes and huddled close to Seishirou.  
  
"You promise?" Seishirou raised an eyebrow.  
  
Clamp giggled as they had their way with Kamui and Hokuto was helping. "Yes, he should wear this for the next arc, shouldn't he…?"  
  
Subaru looked at Seishirou and at Clamp. They both smiled at him.  
"Either way I'm screwed," Subaru mumbled under his breath.  
But with their ears perked up, suddenly, Clamp became quiet and in chorus said, "We're hoping that it's with him."   
  
"Seishirou!" Hokuto and Apapa demanded with their fists in the air.  
"Kamui!" Ohkawa and Igarashi shouted just as fiercely.  
"As long as Subaru's happy?" Nekoi whispered softly.  
  
Clamp, at that moment, made bets with Hokuto: Who will it be? Seishirou or Kamui???  
  
Subaru slapped his head on his forehead as Kamui glared at the whole lot of them. Seishirou just smirked happily and whispered something to Subaru's ear.  
  
Subaru turned bright red.  
  
"No fair, Seishirou-san!" Ohkawa protested as Hokuto said at the same time, "Go Seishirou!"  
  
Going straight for the bar next to Karen, Subaru knew it was going to be a long night.  
  
"Hand over the money…" Ohkawa held out her hand. She winked at Seishirou. "Thank you..."  
  
(OOH. They're really evil… * lol *)  
  
To be continued…  
--  
Author's note: Sorry that this is developing quite slowly, but I don't like rushing through stuff either. ^^;;; I hope you're enjoying it because I am! 


End file.
